headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: Dark Times - The Path to Nowhere
| next = Star Wars: Dark Times - Parallels }} "The Path to Nowhere" is a comic book trade paperback collecting issues #1-5 of Star Wars: Dark Times, originally published in single-issue magazine format from October, 2006 to October, 2007. The storyline was written by Welles Hartley based on a script by Mick Harrison. Pencil artwork, embellishments and cover illustration were provided by Doug Wheatley. The series was colored by Ronda Pattison with Michael David Thomas providing the lettering for chapters 1-3. Dan Jackson co-lettered chapter 3, and Michael Heisler lettered chapters 4-5. The series was edited by David S. Marshall and Randy Stradley and published by Dark Horse Comics in January, 2008. The collection had a cover price of $17.99 (US). Collected * ''Star Wars: Dark Times'' #1 * ''Star Wars: Dark Times'' #2 * ''Star Wars: Dark Times'' #3 * ''Star Wars: Dark Times'' #4 * ''Star Wars: Dark Times'' #5 Publisher's summary Part One The dark times are here. Even as the worlds of the former Republic are drawn into the iron grip of Palpatine's Empire, the galaxy seems adrift in a sea of chaos, lawlessness, and despair. On Coruscant, Darth Vader waits for his Master to reveal his vision for the future. But is there a plan beyond obtaining power? On New Plympto, Jedi Master Dass Jennir leads a Nosaurian army in a war they have already lost. Is this what it now means to be a Jedi? Dark Times #1 is the gateway to a new era in Star Wars history, an era where the future is grim, evil is on the rise, and all paths seem to lead nowhere... Part Two Despite his acceptance of the Sith ways, Darth Vader is shocked to find the Empire—and himself—complicit in an evil he thought he had put behind him. A Separatist freedom fighter deals with the realization that the sacrifice made by his brothers-in-arms has been for nothing—and that their families are paying the price for their resistance. The crew of a smuggler's ship is forced to take sides in a conflict they have sought to avoid—and which has already changed the course of all their lives... The dawn of the Empire plunges the galaxy into dark times, and every direction leads to danger! Part Three These are dark times indeed, when even the noblest of undertakings must rely on stealth, deception, and possibly the betrayal and abandonment of friends and loved ones. Events have led Jedi Dass Jennir and his companion Bomo Greenbark to the planet Orvax—slave marketplace to the galaxy. There they face not only danger from the slavers and the Empire, but they must confront the awful truth that their goal may be beyond their reach. Meanwhile, Darth Vader must deal with some unpleasant realities—and memories—of his own. Though he is a Dark Lord of the Sith, even he must bow before the power of the Emperor. Part Four How many bad deeds can be justified by one good deed? In order to help his friend Bomo Greenbark, Jedi Dass Jennir has been forced into a series of questionable actions—and none is more potentially destructive than the one he now contemplates. Or is this the true genius of Palpatine's evil? The Jedi, their status destroyed and their order broken, must now become outlaws and lawbreakers in order to do what was once considered their duty. The dark times have barely begun, and already Dass Jennir is so engulfed in darkness, he wonders if he will ever find his way back! Part Five It's the end of a quest, but not the end of the road. Yet paths diverge, alliances are split, and doing the right thing has become a betrayal. The chaos of the Clone Wars and the darkness of Palpatine's Empire have allowed a smaller, more personal—but no less deadly—evil to flourish, and confronting it changes everything. After all he's done, can Dass Jennir still call himself a Jedi? After all that has happened, can Bomo Greenbark find the strength to go on? "Part One" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Part Two" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Dass Jennir * Bomo Greenbark Supporting Characters: * Mezgraf * Schurk-Heren * Ko Vakier * Meekerdin-Maa * Crys Taanzer * Jank * Lynaliskar K'ra Snyffulnimatta * Vill Villains: * Darth Vader * Imperial Stormtrooper Corps :* 501st Legion Other Characters: * Qui-Gon Jinn * Emperor Palpatine * Meesa Greenbark * Resa Greenbark Locations: * Coruscant * New Plympto * Tatooine :* Mos Espa * Orax IV Items: * DC-15A blaster rifle * DC-15S blaster Vehicles: * Rafe's Gambit * Uhumele * AA-9 Coruscant freighter * Agressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter * [[Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter|Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter]] * CR70 corvette * Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A6 Juggernaut * J-type diplomatic barge :* ''Valance'' "Part Three" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Dass Jennir * Bomo Greenbark Supporting Characters: * Mezgraf * Schurk-Heren * Ko Vakier * Meekerdin-Maa Villains: * Emperor Palpatine * Darth Vader Other Characters: * Crys Taanzer * Shmi Skywalker Races * Anx * Aqualish * Bith * Blood Carvers * Chagrians * Duros * Eloms * Neimoidians * Nosaurians * Phindians * Quarrens * Rodians * Sullustans * T'surr * Tintinna * Togorians * Twi'leks * Yarkora Locations: * Coruscant * Orvax IV * New Plympto Items: * Vibroblade Vehicles: * Uhumele "Part Four" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Part Five" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Notes & Trivia * The cover illustration is taken from ''Star Wars: Dark Times'' #2. See also External Links * at Wookieepedia * at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Star Wars Collections Category:2008/Comic issues Category:January, 2008/Comic issues Category:Trade paperbacks